


Sanctuary - Forbidden Time

by Wolfca



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: The Sanctuary team investigates an Aztec pyramid and discover and ancient abnormal. Their only hope is someone from their future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on FFN years ago but I took it down. I haven't managed to find the time to re-write it so figured I'd post the original back up here

Prologue  
Sanctuary 2033  
It was a cold and dark night in Old City. The Sanctuary was unusually dark as well. There was a deep thumping in the air as massive ancient leathery wings beat to a steady beat to remain airborne.

THUMP!

The air was thick and damp with fear.

THUMP!

A massive shadow flew over new city heading towards the old city.

THUMP!

Screams were heard as the shadow passed over; fearing the creature that caused it, fearing what had caused it to bring out its wrath.

THUMP!

A guttural growl echoed across the sky

THUMP!

Thunder clouds gathered as the master of the skies flew closer to his prey

THUMP!

The young woman was only 20 years old. Her slender build was incredibly deceptive for the strength she possessed. An untamed mop of dark brown hair that liked to go in all directions. And a worn face for her aged with piercing blue eyes to look at the world. But the world in which she lived in wasn't at all a place of wonder. It was a place of slavery of the abnormal races. Constantly dark and not even the Sanctuary Network couldn't do a thing. The creature dominating the world was a tyrant. Not even the Sanguine Vampiris were this bad. The young girl's plan was bold and she knew she wouldn't live at all after this but she didn't care. The tyrant would be gone and that's all she cared about. He was a mistake from the past that needed correcting. But calculating the exact date to go back in wasn't easy. All she knew was just below 21 years. She had the brains and the technology to do it but the main problem was finding the time to enter the last few key codes and data. Outside the massive church windows a deep thump resounded and getting louder as something approached. A high pitched bird/reptile screeched before the sound of masonry falling filled the girls' ears. Looking around she saw the source of the noise and the tyrant she wanted gone forever.

A menacing snake like head peered through the window. Its eyes were a cross between a bird and a reptile. Large thick twisted bony spikes rose up from the back of its head and down its massive body that could wrap round the entire sanctuary with ease. Also down its back were tough feathers which were as hard as its own scales. Its massive leather wings were curled up so he could use them as massive hands ended in sharp claws that could tear through even the toughest of metals. As it opened its massive jaws a red fierily glow filled the room and lit up its horrible teeth. Each tooth was as long as a truck and was as twisted as tree roots. The girl just snarled at the tyrant before imputing the last few commands and grabbing a gun which was more like a cannon. She held onto this for dear life. This was the weapon that would kill the tyrant once and for all before he became too powerful.

The tyrant roared and the fierily glow intensified as the tyrant prepared to blast the church with fire. The young girl just covered up her whole body and held the cannon to her as she pressed a detonator like button in her hand. The heat was o intense it melted glass and stone alike. Sparks flew as all the electronics fried and melted. Over at the manor part of the house, Helen, Nikola, Will, Henry, Kate, Erika and Abby rushed out of the door in time to see the church part of the sanctuary was being wrapped around by the tyrants massive coils. He used his massive wings to balance himself as he turned to face the group and with a roar closed his coils to crush the building. The team jumped but Nikola recovered fastest as he vamped out and ran at the tyrant he couldn't hear the screams from Helen before the massive head descended on him and everything stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

New Sanctuary 2011  
It was morning in New Sanctuary. The whole place was bright as the artificial sunlight poured in through the windows. An argument could be heard echoing from one of the many corridors and the female voice was having none of it.

"When I say no, I mean it Nikola." Helen shouted over her shoulder as she walked to find Will.

"Please Helen, it won't take long. This is me, the genius, who's asking." Nikola pleaded as he placed his hands on her arms to stop her as he spoke in her ear before placing a quick kiss to her ear and stepping back out of reach.

Helen spun round to face him, his boyish grin almost making her give in.

"No Nikola Tesla! Last time I let you play with something delicate you knocked out nearly all the power in my house then in the morning nearly blow it up!" Helen shouted at him.

Nikola wasn't at all fazed by her outburst. Instead he just calmly walked up to her and traced a finger up and down her arm before looking at her.

"You didn't say that last night. But then if you screamed any louder the windows might have been threatened." Nikola flirted at her.

Helen waited long enough for him to feel safe that she wasn't going to say or do anything before she acted

WHAM!

"OW!" Nikola yelled as he collapsed to his knees clutching his head.

Helen just raised her eyebrows before checking she hadn't broken her leather book she was carrying. She didn't know that hitting a vampire over the head with a leather book could get him to fall to his knees in pain. But she knew there wouldn't be any lasting damage, vampire would be his excuse.

"Oh great and mighty Magnus. Please teach us mere mortals how you did that to that Mr Hidden Agenda over there." Will sarcastically said as he rounded a corner and caught the whole incident.

Nikola just mumbled something before sulking off, probably to find a case of wine Helen thought. Helen just chuckled before turning her attention to Will.

"Ah, Will, just who I needed to see. How do you feel like a trip to Mexico?" Helen asked.

"Why what's there?" Will asked.

"I believe our third mystery avatar from Praxis." Helen replied.

"You mean the other abnormal I saw with Kali and Kanaan?" Will seem excited.

"Exactly. And it seems like these 3 abnormals are what started off the whole thing with the belief of the elements." Helen started, "Kali was water, and Kanaan was earth so this last one must be air."

Will absorb this information, it made sense and all. Will thought about before replying.

"Sure I'm up for it. Where exactly are we going?" Will asked.

"Chichén Itzá. The Pyramid of Kukulcan to be precise." Helen replied, "Oh and let Henry and Kate know as well."

"Sure thing. So you're going to leave Tesla here all on his own? Is that wise?" Will asked worried of what that vampire would do in this new city of new technology and toys.

Helen pulled a face before replying.

"Ahh, he's coming as well. If this place is indeed Praxian then there is also a good chance that the vampires took it over. I don't want a repeat of last time." Helen answered.

"I still say you should have left him and get out of there." Will reply casually.

"I was not going to let Nikola just die in there! We're the last of The Five and as much as he can be a pain in the ass, I'm sorry but I won't lose him too. I need someone to help me with this curse of longevity." Helen snapped.

"Look Magnus I'm sorry, ok. It's just Nikola causes more problems than I care to think about." Will apologized.

"That time he didn't have a hidden agenda. It was simply a trip away to get information." Helen added before heading back down the corridor towards her room to pack.  
Will sighed. He knew arguing about Tesla was going to cause problems. Turning around he headed off to find Kate and Henry.

Helen finally stopped out of sight from Will and before her bedroom. She leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. She was angry for letting her anger get the better of her. She knew Will was only expressing concern but at the same time it struck a nerve on her. Nikola Tesla could be an arrogant ass with hidden agendas and plans to dominate the world. But after that incident with Afina his attitude had changed and she had to admit that re-living those years again had also played a part in her change in attitude towards him. She had watched from a distance at what he was doing in hiding during those 60 years. As much as she wanted to stop him from creating those 'mini-me vampires' she couldn't change time. Even thought she hated him for being a part of SCIU she couldn't help but feel glad she had an ally on the inside. Nikola had been brave to even do that as she dreaded to think what they might have done to him.

Opening up her book she flicked to the page in question of her latest adventure. The scene was of a Mayan temple being dwarfed by a massive feathered covered, winged serpent. A Quetzalcoatl. Helen smiled at the thought of tracking down what could really be described as a dragon. A beast of strength and power and majesty. Calmed down enough with the thought of her next quarry Helen went back to her room. As she approached the door Nikola decided to hang out the door with a big grin on his face.

"How about now?" Nikola asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"For the love of god Nikola, no! You can't build your bloody death ray." Helen shouted as she closed her book and threatened him with it.

Nikola's face dropped as he remembered the book and at the same time forgot he was holding onto the door frame. He landed flat on his back half in the corridor half in her room. Scrambling quickly to his feet he dived back in the room as he heard a pen clatter down the hall.

"Oh no you don't! Get out of there!" Helen yelled as she ran into her room.

Nikola just ran and jumped onto her bed and his hands behind his head as he lay on his side he smiled at her patting the space beside him.

"If you let me stay I'll drop the whole Death Ray project." Nikola suggested.

Helen sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him. He went to shuffle closer but Helen glared at him to stay put. Nikola still gave her a warming grin but Helen still wouldn't budge. Nikola growled before rolling onto his back.

"Come on Helen. All I ask is one little thing and that seems too hard for you to do." Nikola sighed heavily, he just couldn't understand her.

"What do you want from me this time Nikola?" Helen asked.

Anger rose in Nikola but he remained calm in case Helen was just baiting him.

"Just the two of us, alone, tonight. No kids, no disasters. Just you and me, nothing more. Nothing even has to happen, just spend quality time together is all? Ever since what happened with Caleb and you told me to go with a kiss you seem to want to avoid getting close with me. What have I done to deserve that?" Nikola asked he didn't even wait for a reply before continuing as his anger from her comment wouldn't subside, "Did you hope that maybe you wouldn't see me again so gave me a goodbye kiss that raised my hope that maybe, just maybe that you actually felt something for me. That you actually cared about me as much as I care about you."

The pain in Nikola's voice couldn't be hidden any long as he spoke. Helen was also hurt by his words.

"Why you little..." Helen started before she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to bash him stupid with it.

Nikola huffed as he tried to stop Helen from hitting him with the pillow. Eventually he managed to bat it away and before she could grab another one he grabbed her arms and held her still.

"Let me go Nikola!" Helen shouted.

"No! Not until this is all sorted. I may be immortal but by Christ Helen I can't keep living like this. I love you Helen always have." Nikola said for what felt like the thousand time and he let her arms go.

Helen grabbed another pillow but left it in her lap. Nikola sighed before continuing knowing his next words would be make or break.

"Helen I know I've not been the innocent man you want me to be with my plans of world domination, but at the end of it all, I've been there for you Helen no matter what. Whenever you've needed me all you did was ask and I came running. I even helped you in the direst of circumstances even though I hated myself for it and have never forgiven myself for the pain that was caused and I felt responsible for, still do..." Nikola started, he started to struggle with the words.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked wanting to know what he felt responsible for.

"Ashley's death. I felt like I betrayed you so badly because I couldn't create the weapon you wanted me to build first. Even Heinrich did his best but it was ultimately me who made that weapon. I may not have pulled the trigger but I still failed you. I took the one thing you ever truly loved in your life." Nikola was by now red eyed before he let out a tiny laugh, "And here's me trying to prove to you that I love you. More than that idiot Druitt ever did. Hell I've never killed an innocent, only those that threatened me or you, especially you. Yet I built the weapon that killed your daughter"

Nikola reached out and gently squeezed her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull her hand away.

"But when Johnny and I were killing the Cabal. I felt like I could enact some revenge on them for forcing me to hurt you. I've never ever wanted to hurt you Helen but still I always do." Nikola shock his head as he realized he was probably actually giving her more reasons to hate him.

Helen let go of his hand. This was an honest Nikola, a truthful Nikola and an emotional Nikola. He had so much bottled up in him that she never even saw it. Nikola took her letting go of him as her telling him she didn't want him. Rejected again. Nikola rolled off the bed and went to leave the room. He got to the door before she called after him. His hands on the doorframe as his arms seemed to struggle to hold his slender body from falling forwards, his was head low and his breath was shaky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nikola, please wait." Helen called as she stood up and left the pillow from her lap on the bed.

Nikola waited a few seconds before he let go of the door and walked out. But Helen wrapped her arms round his slender waist and tugged him back to her. He turned his body round but still left his head low.

"Please Helen; if you're only going to hurt me again then don't say anything. Just let me go and let me leave. I've told you how I feel and I now feel like an emotional wreck and physically exhausted." Nikola whispered without lifting his head.

"Oh Nikola, my dear Nikola." Helen started as she placed a hand against his cheek.

Nikola didn't want to but his body didn't listen to his brain as he leant into the touch.

"I do love you. I just need a kick up the ass sometimes to realize I need to stop every now and then and look at what's here in front of me." Helen finished as her thumb stroked his cheek.

Nikola looked into her eyes, he was looking for anything that would show that she was just saying that so he wouldn't go and attack her wine. Helen could see him looking at her so she kissed him deeply on the lips. Nikola finally responded after a few seconds but let her do what she wanted to him.

"Nikola Tesla not taking control?" Helen asked.

"I'm fed up of being rejected and hurt." Nikola replied barely above a whisper.

"I didn't know." Helen whispered back letting him go not realising how much pain she had caused him.

Nikola sighed before holding his hands up in defeat and went to walk away again.

"Nikola wait!" Helen shouted back.

Nikola stopped and turned to face Helen, defeat written across his face. Helen placed a caring hand on his face.

"Where are you going Nikola?" Helen asked.

"Some place where I won't be hurt again." Nikola replied still upset as he turned around again.

"Nikola, come here. I do love you." Helen admitted.

Nikola turned to face Helen then. He couldn't stop himself as he pressed a kiss her lips.

"I love you too Helen, always have." Nikola said between kisses. "But please don't hurt me."

Helen pulled him back into the room and towards the bed all the while never letting her lips leave his. Nikola broke the kiss for air and once he realized he was by her bed he just grinned at her. Nikola picked up Helen with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Nikola carefully turned them around so his back was to the bed before jumping back. Helen squealed in delight as she was air borne for a few seconds and then un-wrapped her legs from Nikola before hitting the bed. The bounce left her straddling his hips. Nikola couldn't help but chuckle at her squeal but groaned in pleasure at the rough landing on his hips. Helen leant forward and started to kiss at his neck which he left exposed when he groaned. Another moan escaped his lips and Helen felt it vibrate up his windpipe.

"Helen, please. As much as I'd love to take this further tonight I'm so exhausted and drained from everything." Nikola groaned hating to admit that he was for once useless.

"You? Tired? Never?" Helen joked at him.

Nikola looked at Helen then knowing she was challenging him. His brain was screaming for sleep but his body wasn't ready to roll over just yet. Without warning Nikola rolled them over so he could be on top. Nikola lowered his lower half down onto Helen, releasing some of the tension in his arms. Helen pushed her lower half up to his. Nikola smiled and kissed Helens neck. Helen used the distraction to pull his shirt out of his trousers. Nikola now smiled more noticeable and sat up with a leg either side of Helens hips. Nikola took off his shirt. Helen smiled slid her hands down the side of his face, down his chest and under the fabric and stroked his back.

Nikola didn't think he'd be able to handle the sensation just yet so rolled onto his back and rolled Helen with him so she was on top. Helen removed her jacket with as much distraction from Nikola. Nikola gave her a similar treatment as she gave him, but he undid her bra. Helen was now getting the feeling of not ready just yet. Helen tried to pull his shirt off to get his hands to move away from her body. Nikola acted aggressively against the shirt until it was finally off of his body. Helen slid a hand down his chest towards his waist and smiled as his body tensed beneath hers and a hiss of pleasure as he thrusted his hips up. Helen slid the hand back up his body and she leant forward to kiss his face again. Nikola demanded entry into her mouth and Helen gave in easily and allowed him access. Their tongues clashed and explored the other one's mouth. Helen had no idea that Nikola was slowly sliding her blouse off until it touched her throat. Helen groaned and parted the kiss to allow the blouse to come off before carrying on where she left. Nikola helped discard the bra, as they now lay there half naked.

Helen rolled onto her back and Nikola followed now taking top position. He carried on kissed Helen's lips and neck unaware that Helen was undoing his belt then his trousers. He only became aware when a sensation from his lower half that he was exposed. Nikola smiled as helped Helen out of her trousers and knickers. Now both exposed, Nikola just stared at Helen then kissed her lips and entered her. Helen's body rose and touched Nikola's body. Nikola started the rhythm and Helen kept him going. Nikola and Helen's movements were in perfect match, thrust for thrust. They were one, and didn't want to end it just yet. Nikola's thrusting increased and Helen's body reacted to his increase speed and her whole body was getting closer to its release. Helen let out a whimper of pleasure urging Nikola on. Both of them were breathing so hard that they didn't care if it started to ache. Helen shouted Nikola's name out over and over, her nails raking down his back, until her body hit release and she let out a scream of pure pleasure that brought on Nikola's release. Nikola groaned as he vamped out and bit down on Helen's shoulder. Helen cried out again as another wave of pleasure assaulted her body. The taste of blood in his mouth made him release her shoulder and shake his head until he calmed his inner vampire. Helen watched him the whole time, his breath was so ragged from trying to control his vampire side she couldn't help but place a caring hand on his cheek.

He looked spooked at her as if he had mortally wounded her. But Helen just smiled at him and puulled him back down to her. Her hands disappearing into his damp spikes as he pushed even closer to her.

"I told you I was tired. Im so sorry I lost control and hurt you." Nikola apologised as he trailed kisses down to his bite which hardly left any blood.

Helen looked into his eyes and could see his normally smoky blues were red rimmed and showing tiredness. Helen placed a kiss on each eye lid

"Oh trust me it didn't hurt. In fact it was amazing, you're amazing."

Both looked into each other's eyes and smiled, Nikola gave Helen one last kiss before sliding out of her and lay behind her with Helen's back tight against his body. Nikola wrap an arm around her as Helen spotted a blanket and pulled it towards them. Nikola finished the job by draping it over them both as they snuggle up against each other. Before she knew it they were both asleep, both comfortable in each other's arms.

Nikola awoke to the sound of knocking. Groaning he opened his eyes just in time to see Heinrich run into the room.

"Doc! What time are we..." Henry started but stopped short as he saw the scene in front of him.

Helen was now half laying on Nikola who just just grinned as the sight seemed to scare the poor little HAP.

"We'll be down soon, just leave and mummy and daddy to sleep for a bit. Now run along Heinrich, that's a good boy." Nikola smiled.

Henry was trying to piece together a sentence but ended up doing a goldfish impression before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Nikola could hear him mutter something about Nikola would never be his father figure and the word jackass being used. Nikola could only chuckle. He loved winding up the kids; god only knew what he was going to be like when Henry's little one was around. Helen soon stirred beside him.

"Morning sweetheart." Nikola moaned as Helen's hand rubbed against his skin.

"Morning yourself." Helen replied as she planted a kiss on his .

"How's your shoulder?" Nikola asked with his famous cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine. Same could be said for you." Helen replied.

"Well I alwasy knew you liked it rough." Nikola flirted.

"Ah there's my flirty vampire, I wondered when he would join the party." Helen smiled.

"I never left." Nikola replied as he stole a kiss on the lips.

"Well I hope you're never leaving as well." Helen said after they broke their kiss.

"Where ever you go, I go from now. You can't get rid of me that easily." Nikola answered as he pulled Helen on top of him.

Helen jsut enjoyed the moment of lying there, naked on top of Nikola before she remembered something.

"Wait did I hear Henry just a moment ago?" Helen asked.

"Oh yeah, I told Wolf-boy to wait a while as mummy and daddy were trying to make another little brother or sister for him." Nikola just grined from ear to ear.

He had never brought up the subject of kids with Helen. But he knew he'd get her thoughts on the subject now.  
"You what?" Helen was shocked and after taking in the state of the bed and herself she was starting to feel more shocked at what had Henry seen.

Nikola didn't miss the beat. She hadn't directly said anything about children.

"I think any son or daughter of ours would be absolutly beautiful with your looks and a pure genius with my brains." Nikola smiled as he did it, allowing his mind to momentary picture it.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now we have a mission to get to so get dressed." Helen said over her shoulder as she jumped off the bed and into the en-suite.

Nikola just layed there and mulled her words around his head for a few moments before grinning like a mad man and heading off to the en-suite as well. He figured they might as well save water.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride over to Mexico was uneventful. They went straight to the Mexican Sanctuary and from there they jumped into a helicopter and headed over to Chichén Itzá. The sun was high in the sky so the heat was slightly unbearable. Even Nikola had to leave his precious suits behind and opted for his explorer clothes as he called them. Even though he had replaced the shirt and waistcoat Helen couldn't help but smile at him as the memories of what happened in East Africa over a year ago. Nikola looked over at Helen then down at his clothes and knew what she was thinking. Nikola winked at her before leaning back in helicopter co-pilot seat.

Helen found a suitable place to land not too deep in the surrounding jungle. The team walked through the jungle and out into the clearing with the pyramid they were after. They calmly walked over to the pyramid and soon found the entrance in. Nikola seemed to enjoy leading the way with Helen behind his shoulder. Henry, Will and Kate kept a slight distance. Henry still hadn't spoken to the pair since he walked in this morning. Will and Kate had placed sympathetic hands on the young man's shoulder after he found them that morning. Everyone agreed to never go anywhere near Helen's bedroom anymore seeing as a certain Vampire had taking residence there as well.

Suddenly Nikola stopped and closed his eyes concentrating.

"Nikola?" Helen asked.

Nikola opened his eyes and looked to his left.

"Hmm, I seem to have detected a familiar EM field. Hopefully its vampire and not Praxian." He replied as he walked over to a wall.

Helen didn't find that at all comforting as she followed him. The teams' flashlights could see writings all over the wall. Helen and Nikola could understand them. Henry got out a collapsible light as he set it up as they could see the writing more clearly.

"Vampire." Nikola replied as he started reading the wall.

"Wait just a minute. We translate all of this first before we open it. I won't have a repeat of last time." Helen shouted in alarm.

"We're fine so what's the problem?" Nikola asked.

"How about us humans back here?" Will asked annoyed.

"And HAP." Henry added.

Nikola turned to face the 3 youngsters and grinned at them before leaning against the wall by Helen as she found a notebook and pen.

"I still say we're fine. Just leave the kids here." Nikola whispered to Helen.

"Nikola if you make a comment like that again I'll will find a Praxian stronghold and let you walk in first no shield." Helen replied slightly annoyed.

She knew it was his way of keeping the team safe but she did think his constant pick on her team was getting annoying.

"Hey Vlad, rule number one which you seem to forget. Don't piss off Helen Magnus." Kate said with a smile.

Will and Henry laughed as Nikola's smile faded to a snarl before he turned his back on them humiliated. Helen grabbed him by the scruff of his shoulder and pulled him over to the start of the text. Nikola stumbled over before straighten his clothes out. He went to say something but Helen put her finger up and turned to her team.

"This is going to take a while. If you want you can head back to the Mexican Sanctuary? We'll call you when we're ready." Helen said.

The team gladly walked out, leaving behind all the equipment. Nikola waited until they had all left before pushing against Helen's hand with a grin on his face and a hand resting on her hip.

"Sending the kids away and leaving us in this dark and lonely place." Nikola started before he knew it he was pushed against the wall.

Helen looked really angered at him and Nikola was actually slightly scared at what she might do.

"Translate that text and if you pick on my team again during this mission again you will be all alone at night. They work hard and have saved your ass enough times to earn your respect." Helen nearly spat at him.

Nikola gulped before placing his hands up in defeat. He apologised before turning his attention to the wall. His mouth was open to speak what he was reading but as he read he forgot to speak. Instead he read the wall quite fast before shaking his head and skimmed over it again. Helen watched him and could tell something was really bugging him.

"Nikola? What's wrong?" Helen asked worried as she stood up and placed a worrying hand on his shoulder.

"What is it you came here to find?" Nikola asked, now realising he had no idea what the mission was.

"To find an ancient abnormal who could be the third Praxian avatar." Helen answered.

Nikola returned to look at the text. Helen could see he was really fidgety and not liking this at all.

"Nikola if you want we can just leave this area alone." Helen asked him not wanting to continue if it meant upsetting him.

Nikola turned back round and looked at Helen. He sighed deeply knowing how stupid that sounded for Helen to give up her search. It was impossible. But he figured he'd best put his fears across.

"No, no, lets continue. It's just that this section of texts speaks of an ancient abnormal who had vampires as slaves." Nikola said as he pointed to a section of text. "Then towards the end it seems like the Praxians locked it away never to be seen again. I'm not sure Helen it seems like whatever this abnormal is it's so powerful that even the Praxians and vampires were scared of it."

Helen read the 2 sections he pointed at himself and agreed with his translation.

"Does it say why?" Helen asked.

Nikola skimmed the text again before turning to face Helen and shook his head.

"No it doesn't. I think we should explore this whole temple first and see if there is anymore text. From the field this wall is giving off it's definitely a door or got something behind it. That requires power." Nikola said.

"Ok, we'll look around. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this now." Helen had to admit.

Nikola pulled Helen into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll protect you." Nikola said.

Helen was glad to have him around. Even though something was scaring him, she was glad to have to him there for support. Also she had to notice that normally he would have run at slightest thing that could be a threat to him. Instead he was willing to stay beside her and look out for her. Helen gave him a quick kiss on the lips before scribbling down some notes in her notebook then packing everything up. They explored some more of the temple and they couldn't find any more text. They went outside and saw it was dark already. Helen called Henry.

"Henry can you do a scan of the area for everything. I don't want to walk into any surprises here. If this abnormal is indeed powerful I want to know of any changes immediately." Helen said before ending the call and placing her phone into her pocket.

Nikola had already pitched up the tent near the helicopter. Will and the rest getting picked up by taxi earlier. Helen walked inside the tent and Nikola could sense the air was thick with fear. And he was ashamed to realise he was giving off as much fear as Helen. Nikola decided to break the air.

"You know this reminds me when we found the Terracotta army all those years ago." Nikola said as he laid back on the tent bed sighing at the memory.

Helen smiled as she remembered as well. It was the first time she had ever seen Nikola head to toe covered in dust. She went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Nikola looked at her and could see that his attempt at lightening the mood hadn't worked completely. Nikola reached out and traced lazy patterns across her back. Helen found it quite soothing and tried to concentrate at what he was tracing on her back. But her mind couldn't figure out a pattern so figured maybe for once Nikola's mind was actually relaxed enough that he wasn't thinking about world domination or wine or some other plan. Helen looked over her shoulder to look at his face. He looked up at her, concern written across his face. She hadn't seen that face since back in the Columbian Mountains in that old Cabal fort when she yelled at him for doing enough damage. She inwardly cringed at that before thinking why was he looking at her like that. Helen reached out a hand to him and rested it on his cheek. Nikola turned to her palm and gave it a kiss before placing his other hand over the top to stop her from removing it.

"Nikola, what's wrong?" Helen finally asked.

Nikola just watched her for a moment more before replying.

"Just lay down with me." Nikola asked.

Helen looked at him for a moment before sliding next to him and facing him, a hand trailed over his hip and round his back and automatically started stroking it. Nikola closed his eyes for a few moments enjoying the feeling before opening them again to stare into Helen's eyes. He could see she was concerned for him. Nikola knew his behaviour wasn't his usual flirty self but for once, he wasn't in the mood. This seemed to be turning into a dangerous mission and he was worried something bad was going to happen and he was going to be powerless to stop it. Nikola tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"There is a storm rolling in." Nikola said.

Helen knew what he meant and was glad that they had been careful to not kick starting it off just yet. She also hoped that maybe Nikola would actually be careful as well and rather than being a bull in a china shop, actually wait and check out the place first. Absently she placed a hand against his chest trying to find any indication of that laser's wound. Nothing, not even a dent in his ribs. Nikola just watched with fascination as she seemed to be checking out all his injuries. When Helen brushed the tips of her fingers over the spot when Druitt had teleported his arm through, she had to chuckle as he sucked in his stomach to get away from the touch. A massive smile across his face.

"Ticklish?" Helen asked.

"Just a very sensitive spot." Nikola replied.

Helen just smiled as she placed her finger tips back on the top of his belt line and slowly followed his belt along his front before quickly brushing past the spot again. Again he sucked in his stomach and gasped.

"Helen you cheeky mare." He gasped out.

Helen didn't care. The dark atmosphere had been lifted and she wasn't going to let anything stop it. She wrapped a leg over his hips to stop him moving and began to assault the spot. Nikola couldn't get away and before Helen knew it a deep growl escaped his lips as he rolled them over and kept his whole body tightly pressed against hers.

"My turn." Nikola breathed in her ear as he began kissing her neck.

His fingers ran down her sides until he found her ticklish spot and she was squirming under him. Nikola just chuckled as she tried to get away but his body held her down. Soon the chuckles turned to groans as the friction was increasing both of their arousals. Nikola groaned as he rested his forehead against Helen's shoulder as he stopped tickling her and kept his body still. Helen ground her hips up into his. Nikola shuddered in pleasure with a silent gasp on his lips. He rested his forearms either side of Helen so he could look into her eyes. Helen could see his eyes were dark with desire. His eyes searched her face before leaning down for a shattering kiss. Within moments they were fumbling to get their tops off. Breathing was fast and their hearts were thumping like a bugger.

Helen enjoyed looking at his naked chest as she ran her fingers down his lean muscles. It surprised her how someone so slim could hide such muscles and strength under those suits he wears. Before he could kiss her again the whole tent flashed several times quickly and after a few seconds a long deep rumble echoed around the place.

"For once that wasn't me." Nikola piped up.

"Well you did say there was a storm coming." Helen replied.

"Well I can't help but thinking maybe we ran out of the calm before the storm." Nikola said as the heavens opened and the rain pelted down on their tent.

"Hmm." Helen mumbled as she stroked his cheek, upset that the moment had faded.

Nikola sighed realising he had ruined the moment. Rolling onto his side he pulled Helen flushed to him and just held her there. Another flash of lightning and thunder rumbled outside. Nikola just placed a kiss on the top of Helen's head before letting her snuggle up against him and try to sleep. Nikola waited for the next flash and straight away his mind was intrigued. The colour of the lightning was red like fire. Already his mind was trying to work out why it was flashing like that and counting down between flashes noticing it was getting closer and closer.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Helen awoke to find she was the only one in the bed. Frantically she looked around for Nikola. She finally spied him standing by the entrance to the tent, red lightning in the sky followed almost immediately by a crack of thunder. It sounded like the storm was directly over head. Helen carefully got out of bed and walked over to Nikola. He sensed her presence by the time she was stood up.

"Morning love." Nikola said as he held out an arm to her.

Helen gladly stepped into his embrace and watched the storm outside.

"Quite the light show." Helen commented on.

"Now I'm jealous." Nikola said with a huff.

Helen just smiled.

"What do you think caused this?" Helen asked knowing he would get her meaning of the red lightning.

"I'm not sure. Being the master of electricity and magnetism I can't help but notice there is something abnormal about it all." Nikola said slowly.

"Do you think it has something to do with the abnormal here?" Helen asked, glad to have him here to bounce ideas off.

"I'm not sure. If it is, then this abnormal could be far more powerful than even Kali." Nikola said as he studied the sky once more.

They could see headlights heading towards them. Only Will and the rest of the team knew they were here.

"I called the sanctuary and told them to come." Nikola confirmed.

"I bet they loved that you were giving the orders." Helen smiled.

"Not really but oh well, they're still learning there is a new master in the house." Nikola grinned as he went to find a fresh shirt.

"Oh don't you even think that just because you're with me that you're automatically my second in command." Helen said as she also found a shirt to wear.

Their shirts from last night seemed to have disappeared. Nikola found a shirt and had his arms in the sleeves before answering.

"So you're still going to let your protégé be second in charge?" Nikola asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

He was about to pull his shirt over his head just as the team got to the tent. The team had that goldfish expression on their faces.

"Do your team need to learn how to knock?" Nikola asked as he pulled his shirt over his head not liking the fact that they were all staring at him.

"Yo Vlad, kinda hard to knock on a tent." Kate recovered quickly and thinking to herself 'no wonder the doc likes him'.

Nikola gave a force smile before looking around for his waistcoat. Helen could do nothing but smile before throwing him his waistcoat. Nikola quickly put it on and did it up as he walked past everyone into the pouring rain. Helen just shook her head before grabbing her backpack and Nikola's. By the time the team had left the tent they could see Nikola was drenched and heading towards the temple.

"What's up with him now?" Will asked.

"He's worried. He can sense something isn't right. And for him to be worried, has me even more so." Helen replied.

"I've got a question. I thought the creature in Bolivia was the Quetzalcoatl?" Henry asked.

"I did some more digging and found out it was actually an off shoot of the Basilisk species." Helen replied, remembering that time in Bolivia with Will.

It was Will's comment about her not letting anyone in her life that made her think about Nikola. Even though after what happened in the virtual world had brought them closer, Helen still wouldn't let him in. Nikola was a bit miffed that he thought he was getting somewhere with her but she told him there was something that needed to be done first. Helen had to make sure that after that night there would be a future. It wasn't long before she had broken down after finding out what Caleb was doing that she had finally let him in enough. Then after the Sanctuary blew up he had found her in what remained of her lab and with Henry's help got her to the New Sanctuary and got her back to full health. Things had gone well between the two, taking their time knowing they had all the time in the world to spend together. But she hadn't expected Nikola the other night to finally crack and want to know clearly where he stood with her. Helen picked up the pace to catch up to Nikola. By the time she reached the temple he was already over by the wall which he believed was a door.

"There is power behind that wall. Not sure how we're going to open it as I see no circuit boards." Henry said as he looked over the wall.

Nikola already had a hand against the wall as a hum vibrated round the room. With a rumble the wall slides upwards, revealing a spiral staircase going down and under the temple. Nikola held his hand out pointing the way gesturing for everyone to walk forwards.

"Wait. What about self defence mechanisms?" Helen asked.

Nikola looked around and couldn't see anything. Nor could he feel any power in the area.

"Can't sense anything." Nikola replied.

Still no one walked forwards. With a sigh Nikola straighten his waistcoat before striding ahead.

"Wait Nikola!" Helen shouted as she followed him closely.

The other three looked at each other before playing rock, paper, scissors. Will lost so went next, Kate and Henry following behind. By the time the three had reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear Helen yelling at Nikola for rushing off. Nikola just shrugged before looking around him and spied what appeared to be a light on the wall. He strode over to it before turning and stopping beside it and clearing his throat. Everyone turned to face him, as much as the man seemed to act like he belonged in theatre, they knew better then to ignore him when he was doing his famous party trick. Reaching up he placed his thumb and index finger against the glass like material and after a few seconds of sparks flying and the sound of electricity powering up, the room was filled with an orange glow. Helen just shook her head at him for being a show off but he just made his hand into the shape of a gun and blew against his the tip of his index finger with his trademark grin. Everyone looked around them as they shut off their flashlights. The room was square, large and open. 2 tunnels per wall lead away from the main room. In the middle seemed to be a massive plaque with an early stone carving of the Quetzalcoatl on it.

"I think we found the place." Kate said as she walked around the room and looked down a tunnel

"Yes but where is the abnormal?" Will asked.

"Ok, we split up into 2 teams and start searching the tunnels. I'll go with Nikola. Will you take Henry and Kate." Helen said as she started towards the left hand side of the room.

Nikola was close behind like a lovesick puppy.

"Thank god we don't have to put up with Vlad." Henry said quite loudly.

"I heard that Heinrich!" Nikola shouted back down the tunnel, "Vampire remember."

They all groaned before heading down the first tunnel on the right. Back down the left tunnel Helen slapped Nikola round the shoulder. Nikola just grinned.

"Careful Helen, anyone would think you're making a habit of playing rough with me in these dark narrow spaces." Nikola said with a smirk on his face.

"One of these days I'm gonna super glue blubs all over you so I don't have to put up with these tunnels with you." Helen countered.

"Oh come on you love it and you know it. Besides were you planning on sticking those bulbs to be naked? Because I very much doubt you'll get one on me before your hands are more occupied with me." Nikola seemed to be back to his flirty self, maybe because the kids weren't about.

"Keep dreaming flashy." Helen said as she walked into another room.

"I can give you a flash any time." Nikola said as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Helen had ignored him as she took in the room before her. When Nikola turned to look, even he was gob smacked.

Down the right tunnel, Will and the rest had just come to another room after going down another massive flight of stairs. It was small and quite long. On the wall facing back towards the main cavern they had just left seemed to be another wall door.

"Hey door, we got another door for Vlad to open." Henry said into his comms, "By the size I would say an observation window size."

"Ok, we'll be there soon." Helen replied.

Something in her voice made Will know something was wrong.

"Magnus? What have you found?" Will asked.

There was silence for a long time before she replied.

"I'm not sure." Helen admitted.

Back in the left tunnel, Nikola was already going over to the slabs of stone to examine what was on them. He picked up a skull and couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Helen walked over to examine it as well.

"Vampire remains." Helen confirmed.

"Yes and judging by the charring this one was burnt alive by something." Nikola said as he placed the skull back on the table.

"Whoever did this really didn't like vampires." Helen commented.

"Yeah, got it, thanks." Nikola replied a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"But why? That wall stated that vampires were the Quetzalcoatl's slaves." Helen asked as she walked over to another body and saw that there was a huge hole straight through its chest.

Nikola saw it and couldn't help but place a hand on his own chest.

"That wound never healed. Too much skeletal damage and where it's heart would have been completely crushed to nothing." Nikola was getting shaky.

He walked away and back to the stairs with his back to the room. Helen walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about this one Helen. I did spy that not everybody in this room was a vampire." Nikola said still quite shaky that someone knew how to torture a vampire to the point of death.

"Come on lets go find the rest." Helen suggested.

Nikola nodded before heading towards the others. After what seemed like ages they finally met up with the rest. Henry was already taking readings and found what appeared to be a console.

"Whoa Fang boy! Get some sun you look like you've seen a ghost." Kate commented on Nikola's pale face.

"Fuck you." Was all Nikola replied with, anger rising in him.

"Ok everyone cool it." Helen ordered. "We found what appeared to be a torture chamber for abnormals and yes there were a few vampire bodies there."

"Really? Cool, so how do you kill a vampire?" Kate asked.

Nikola vamped out and before he could do anything, Helen stood in front of him. Helen's face was full of warning to him. Nikola returned to normal but still growled his annoyance. Nikola really wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"Bite me." Kate teased again.

Nikola's eyes changed to ink black in a split second, so devoid of life like a Great White shark striking. It took all of Helen's strength to push against his chest to stop him of doing any harm. Finally Nikola gave up trying to get to the young girl and stormed off upstairs.

"Kate, please stop winding him up..." Helen started before she was interrupted.

"Or what? Come on Doc we all know the only reason you're defending him more so then before is because you're shagging him!" Kate shouted.

Will and Henry felt like piggy in the middle right now. Yes they had noticed Helen was defending the annoying vampire a lot more recently but at the same time, she was happy. That was something they wouldn't wish to be taken away from her. Not after everything she had been through with Ashley, reliving 113 years of her life in secret, Praxis and her father, Adam Worth and then SCIU. Helen just turned and walked away the same direction as Nikola.

"Yeah that's right, go after him." Kate yelled after her.

"Kate, what the hell has gotten into you?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Kate said before walking into the corner of the room examining her sidearm.

Henry shrugged his shoulders as he started to look over the console he had found. As much as sometimes he hated having Nikola around him working, he was sometimes glad to have him around when it came to old technology, especially when buttons were written in Vampire. Will sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before walking up the stairs to try and calm Helen and Nikola. He stopped short of the top as he heard them talking.

"Nikola?" Helen asked.

Nikola was sat against a wall, his knees to his chest and his head in his hands, visibly shaking.

"Nikola?" Helen asked again more soothing.

Finally Nikola looked up, his eyes slightly red.

"Leave me alone." Nikola croaked before sinking his head back into his hands.

Helen slid down beside him and pulled him into her arms. Helen could never remember a time when Nikola had been this upset since he was first injected with the Source Blood and for a while he was terrified of what he was and that he might hurt his best friends.

"I'm not leaving you." Helen replied to him with a tight squeeze on his shoulders.

"You should. I've wrecked your reputation amongst your team and they really don't want me around." Nikola croaked again.

"Don't be silly you daft Serbian Vampire." Helen said into his ear.

Nikola looked up at her then after she mentioned his nationality.

"Look emotions have been running high since we got here. I think we're all just as nervous as we were facing Kali. I know you weren't there but it was scary, ask Will." Helen said.

Will then made himself known and stood in front of Nikola and offered him his hand.

"Yeah being connected to a super abnormal that was killing you, not cool. Messed my head up for donks. The psychiatrist needing psychiatry I was." Will almost laughed at the memories.

Nikola looked at Will then his hand before accepting it. Nikola was surprised when Will pulled Nikola to his feet. Will just shook his hand before giving him a loud clap on the shoulder and disappearing back with the others.

"Told you." Helen replied still sitting on the ground.

Nikola smiled as he held his hand out to her.

"M'Lady." Nikola said in a Serbian accent.

Helen smiled as she gladly took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. Nikola then held her hand up high as he twirled her round before pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you." Nikola said still in Serbian accent.

"I love you too." Helen replied in her Victorian English accent.

He gave her a quick kiss before pointing the way back down the stairs. But then he stopped and practically ran to the other side of the room, checking the tunnel entrances.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"I saw something move down here. Looked like a figure running away. I can't track them." Nikola replied as he gave up the search and headed back over.

"Let's find the others and let them know to be on their guard." Helen said.

They both ran down the stairs just as Henry whooped in joy as he seemed to have cracked something on the console. There was a deep rumble and the large stone wall slid upwards. A blue light flooded the room as it took a while for everyone's eyes to adjust. When they did, they were all just as shocked as the other at what lay behind the window.


	6. Chapter 6

On the other side of the window looked like a tank of clear water and resting in the middle, coiled up was a long snake like body. It was difficult for the team to estimate the size of the creature as it was so coiled up. They assumed its wings were tucked around the coils; its head was in the centre of the coils. Also along the centre of the coils was a load of long jagged and twisted spines forming a double row pattern. The creature also looked like it was covered in metal plated armour. The team just stared in awe of the creature inside.

"The Quetzalcoatl." Helen said as she placed a hand on the glass.

It wasn't cold the glass which mildly shocked Helen. Nikola stepped closer and placed a hand next to Helen's. Nikola closed his eyes as he reached out with his vampire abilities towards the Quetzalcoatl.

"It's still alive but in suspended animation judging by the very slow heartbeat and the tank and that armour."Nikola said as he opened his eyes again.

"Wow so you're a walking heartbeat reader." Kate sarcastically threw his way.

Nikola ignored that comment but looked at Helen pleadingly.

"Right, we're taking a big break. We're going back to camp for some sleep then we'll decide what to do with the abnormal in the morning." Helen said as she caught his look.

As they went upstairs, the shadowy figure had returned and disappeared down another tunnel. Nikola and Henry took off like a shot after it but after a few turns in the tunnels they realised they had lost it.

"You did see what I saw right dude?"Henry asked.

"If you saw a shadow moving too fast then inhumanly possible then yes." Nikola replied as the pair looked around them then realised in then standing there turning around the place, they couldn't remember where they had come from.

As they were turning around they saw loads of flashlights moving around so headed for them. Helen Magnus was the first they saw.

"Once again the shadow got away." Nikola said to her.

"Once again? You mean you've seen it before?" Will practically shouted.

"Yes we did, we were about to tell you when Booty here got all snippy." Nikola replied.

"Right, everyone out of my way I'm gonna shoot a mag into him!" Kate yelled.

Nikola started shouting at her in Serbian. Helen knew they were curse words. Will was now starting to join Kate in the wanting to shoot Nikola. Henry looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Enough children!" Helen shouted.

Silence returned for a few seconds.

"Yes listen to your mother." Nikola had to add.

"You too Nikola! I've had enough of your sarky comments for now. Now it seems like something in this place wants to pit humans against abnormals so from now on we will all keep our anger in check." Helen told them.

Nikola looked at the floor to avoid coming up with anything. His knuckles white on his hands as he clenched his fists. Everyone agreed to try and keep things calm.

"Will, Kate and Henry will you be ok returning to the Mexican Sanctuary tonight?" Helen asked.

"Sure, once we're above ground I'll radio them in." Henry said as he dug in his back for the radio they gave him so it was easier to grab later.

Everyone agreed on the plan, especially getting some rest. Helen led the way out with Will beside her. Nikola stayed way back, he knew he was in the dog house and his mind was already going through with an apology and the different ways this evening could pan out for good or bad. Kate didn't like the fact that the Vampire was behind her so kept Henry between herself and Nikola. Henry looked behind him at Nikola as he'd realised for the past few minutes, Nikola's footsteps were getting slower and slower. Henry slowed his pace down to walk beside the upset Vampire. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to walk beside a Vampire but he had a question burning on his mind.

"So Nik," Henry started with a grin as he used the short version of his name, "What do you think that shadow was? A person or a ghost?"

"I don't know Heinrich," Nikola replied returning the nickname, "But something about the smell in the air seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Like burnt oil"

"Yeah I was wondering about that smell too," Henry agreed, "So Nikki I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Nikola stopped dead in his tracks. 101 things the young HAP could ask ran through his head as he tried to work out what the young man wanted. Nikola's mind set on that morning the young HAP walked in on them.

"If its money, ask your mother. I only deal with wine and gadgets." Nikola said sarcastically as he waved his hands around like he normally does.

Henry had to let out a small laugh at that. Yes Nikola did know how to deal with wine and technology. Henry had to admit that over that last year or so, the pair had gotten along a lot better than before. They still had disagreements but with the large technological age gap between, it was understandable.

"No I was wondering if you'd like to be a Godfather to Erika and my baby when it's born. The Doc, Will and Kate already said yes to be Godparents. I just figured seeing as you're staying around now and that maybe you'd like to be asked." Henry asked.

Nerves were getting the best of him as he was fiddling with his hands and he had to think on some words. Nikola was shocked for being asked. For once he really didn't know what to say. Plus was he staying around? Helen wasn't happy with him right now and he didn't know if he could repair the damage. But then he didn't need Helen around to still be a Godfather. Nikola Tesla a Godfather, who knew. His mind wondered a little bit at the father part of the word as he actually started to think how lucky Henry was to get that chance at being a father and here he was a 155 year old vampire with no children.

"Nikola?" Henry asked.

"Sorry Henry, I went into deep thought there. Sure, I'd love to be a Godfather." Nikola replied happily.

"Really? Awesome!" Henry looked happy as he shock Nikola's hand. "But I'm still not calling you Dad after the other morning."

"Ah come on now Son, you like me as a father figure, admit it." Nikola said as he held his arms out wide.

"I only like the technical work you do." Henry said, thinking Nikola was pushing his luck as always.

"Yes, it's hard not to admire a true genius." Nikola said as he picked up his pace to catch up with the others.

"Jackass." Henry said behind his back.

Nikola heard but only smiled.

"But Nikola another thing. If the Doc has Will for a protégé, can I be yours?" Henry asked.

Nikola stopped again to think. A protégé of his own. The idea sounded good, his own little assistant to boss around. Ok he wasn't like those dumb scientists and the hottie from SCIU. But at least if he told Henry something he understood him. He knew he'd have to be more careful with his plans but it would be interesting. Especially how well they got on with Praxian technology and now they were surrounded by the stuff. Did Nikola really want Wolfgang as his protégé?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sure Wolfgang, now hurry up, class has left." Nikola yelled back as he broke into a light run.

"Yes!" Henry cheered, before running after Nikola.

By the time they had caught up with everyone, the taxi had arrived for Will, Kate and Henry. No one looked happy at Henry and Nikola being last. Someone had obviously phoned the Sanctuary rather than wait for the radio which was with Henry.

"Took your sweet time to catch up Nikola." Will pointed out.

Now Nikola got it, they weren't mad at Henry and him just him. Nikola just growled before pushing past everyone and headed to Helen's and his tent. Helen just sighed as she watched him go before saying her good nights to the team. By the time she reached her tent she knew something was wrong.

Nikola was raging in Serbian and it sounded like stuff was being moved around the place. Before long the familiar pop of a wine bottle being un-corked was heard. Helen decided to enter then to survey the damage. As she entered she noticed that the desk and journals had been moved closer to the front. They're two camp beds they had moved together at the start of this expedition was now separate.

Nikola was slouched on his bed, drinking out of the bottle not caring what he looked like. By the time Helen had walked through the maze of the tent to be near him, Nikola had finished the bottle. He set it down beside him and rolled onto his side with his back to Helen. Helen really couldn't understand his behaviour.

"Nikola?" Helen asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nikola just huffed and rolled into a tighter ball. Helen sat down beside him on the end of the bed, keeping her hand on his shoulder. She leant in close to him

"Nikola? Tell me what's wrong?" Helen asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Nikola replied, a vampiric growl to his voice.

"Don't give me that, something is wrong and it's got you pissed off so you've gone all vampire." Helen replied.

Nikola rolled over to face her, his vampire eyes and teeth on show.

"Take a good look Helen, I am a vampire." Nikola retorted before rolling back over. "Besides it wasn't my fault Henry was late. But I'm in the doghouse so like I said, leave me alone."

Helen was a little unsure on how to respond.

"What happened back there? One minute you were behind us, the next you guys disappeared." Helen asked eventually.

"Henry asked me to a Godfather to his kid and if I'd take him on as a protégé." Nikola explained.

"Oh I didn't know." Helen was now ashamed that they had torn into Nikola when he was innocent.

"Yeah, because when it comes to me, Nikola Tesla, he can't be trusted and everyone jumps to conclusions about me." Nikola was nearly shouting as he stood up from the bed.

He went to storm off, but Helen grabbed his arm. Nikola tugged out of her grip and stormed out into the heavy rain that had started to belt down again. Helen raced after him but once she got to the tent's entrance, she couldn't see him. After a few seconds, she could hear something crash and a loud shout before more crashing noises could be heard. Nikola was having a temper tantrum somewhere in the jungle around the tent. Roughly figuring out which direction he went in, she went to follow his trail of destruction.

Helen didn't need to be an expert tracker to see which way he went, gouges were cut out of the trees and a long path of cleared undergrowth marked his path. In some places, small trees had been uprooted and thrown. Finally she spotted movement up ahead and knew she was close to Nikola.

"Nikola!" Helen shouted above the rain.

Nikola turned to face her but his rage wasn't yet spent so he turned back to face the large rainforest tree in front of him and with a roar swiped at it. Splinters of bark flew and Helen had to quickly shield her face from the flying debris. Nikola noticed it and finally his rage seemed to leave his body as he thought he nearly hurt Helen. He dropped to his knees before collapsing forwards to the ground. Helen ran forwards and rolled him into her lap. She noticed he was still in his vampire form.

"Open your eyes." Helen instructed him.

Nikola did as he was told, she was hoping to see his gorgeous smoky blues but she saw his black eyes rimmed blood red. She remembered those eyes back in his early days while they were still trying to get his medication right.

"When was the last time you took your medication?" Helen asked.

"I don't know." Nikola breathed actually worried he couldn't remember when he had taken his medication. "I'm so sorry Helen. I've been such an ass recently."

"No Nikola, we all have recently. Things have changed drastically around the place with the shift to a new Sanctuary. Even the change in the relationship between us. Nobody likes change especially quick changes and everyone is just trying to find their boundaries again." Helen replied as she began to stroke Nikola's cheek.

"Hey I like the change between us and I'm enjoying finding my boundaries with that one." Nikola flirted.

"Oh Nikola, only you could think of that." Helen chuckled.

She noticed that as Nikola was relaxing he was slowly reverting back to human. Already his smoky blues were back and his teeth weren't as sharp looking. Helen went to lean down to kiss him but was interrupted. The sound of an explosion coming from the temple echoed round the trees.

Instantly, Helen and Nikola were on their feet and ran towards the clearing. What they saw had them both looking at each other in fear. Lightning flashed all across the sky, filling the sky with fiery light, but thunder didn't crash. Instead an impossibly loud high pitched bird/reptile like screech filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

The pair watched as the armoured Quetzalcoatl used its wings to climb to the top of the pyramid. Obviously still weak from being in suspended animation for so long. Letting out another screech into the sky. Helen and Nikola slowly walked into the clearing to observe the creature. It was still clad in armour. The creature turned its head to stare at the pair. It sniffed the air a few times before an evil grin appeared on its metallic muzzle.

"Why have you come before the great Quetzalcoatl?" The creature bellowed in a deep voice.

Both Nikola and Helen's eyebrows shot up in astonishment that the creature could talk.

"Speak or I'll deem you unworthy!" The Quetzalcoatl bellowed.

"We came to find you. To learn from you and find out about the Praxian avatars." Helen shouted back, unsure if it could hear her.

A deep rumbling laugh filled the air as the creature slithered back down the temple and faced the pair. Its nostrils alone were the size of Nikola's head. As it spoke this close, they could both feel a strong heat coming from its breath, plus its teeth weren't armoured and were more twisted then the tree roots of the surrounding trees.

"Praxis? You want to know what I know about the Praxian avatars?" The Quetzalcoatl asked.

"Yes, if you are what we believe to be a Praxian avatar." Helen replied.

"Give me your names and I'll give you mine." The creature asked.

Its long body coiled round itself as it settled its wings against its body, as if it was trying to show it wasn't a threat.

"I'm Dr Helen Magnus and this is..." Helen started as she gestured to Nikola beside her.

"Nikola Tesla."

"I'm Kukulcan." The creature replied. "This is my physical body, though my avatar hasn't been on the council for quite some time."

Nikola suddenly felt uneasy, his electromagnetism detected that instead of a mass of metal in front of him, it was slowly circling him and Helen. Before Helen could reply he had his own question which was possibly the same one as her.

"Why?" Nikola asked as his eyes scanned to his left and right and noticed that the creature was in fact coiling around them.

"Because I was banished." Kukulcan replied.

Kukulcan roared and both Helen and Nikola dropped to the floor covering their ears from the noise. Nikola quickly used his electromagnetism to move Kukulcan away from them before he could tighten his coils around them.

"Thanks." Helen quickly breathed as she watched Kukulcan hit the temple.

"You're welcome." Nikola replied as he dropped to one knee.

Helen placed a hand on his shoulder; his breathing was laboured as though moving the creature took all his strength. From the temple, Kukulcan roared in annoyance. He wasn't expecting to be thrown. He reared up like a King Cobra ready to strike, wings outstretched, roaring once again at them. The back of his throat started to glow.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, he breathes fire!" Nikola exclaimed.

Helen didn't know where they could hide in time but clearly Nikola had some idea. Lifting his hand up he flicked his fingers at the last moment and moved Kukulcan's head to side as a gout of flame expelled from his mouth.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Kukulcan shouted, clearly didn't like the fact that his armour was being used against him.

Nikola laughed but Helen could tell he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Nikola, do you think that armour conducts electricity?" Helen asked.

"Well, my magnetism works so I think it's safe to say electricity will pass through it. Why?" Nikola asked.

"If I found some cable, how much voltage do you think you could generate to shock Kukulcan?" Helen asked.

"Not sure. If you want to find out I suggest you find some quickly because he's wearing me out too fast. It's too much to move." Nikola was close to collapsing.

Helen ran back towards her tent while the Quetzalcoatl was too distracted on Nikola to worry about her.

"Yeah that's right, look at me not her." Nikola said as he got to his feet.

Kukulcan went to swipe at him with his tail, but Nikola diverted the strike over him. Kukulcan growled his annoyance before crawling up to the top of the temple again.

"Now what you doing?" Nikola asked as he watched the creature.

Kukulcan spread his wings wide and stretched them further then he had done, a metallic screech filled the air as the metallic plates protecting his wings seemed to be shed off of him. With a massive shake, Kukulcan seemed to be shedding his metallic armour like a snake would its skin. The plates fell all around and some bounced on the ground. Nikola had to jump out of the way of one. Helen had returned and had a coil of cable in her arms.

"Oh my." Helen said as she stood next to Nikola and watched the plates fall.

"Yeah, this isn't good." Nikola added.

"Meaning this cable is no good." Helen said as she threw the cable to the ground.

"It still might, but I just hope the plan works because I'm gonna be left weak after this. You didn't happen to bring my medication did you?"

"Sorry no, was too busy getting cable." Helen replied apologetically.

"No worries." Nikola replied as he gave Helen a quick kiss, hoping it wasn't his last with her.

Lifting one hand he managed to hold two small plates against Kukulcan's chest and back on opposite sides of each other. Using his other hand he manipulated the cable towards one of the plates. Holding one end of cable he concentrated on generating as much electricity as he could. Kukulcan looked down at the plate with the cable touching it near his chest and roared towards Nikola, the fiery glow returning in the back of his throat.

"Nikola, he's about to breathe fire again!" Helen exclaimed.

Nikola growled as he tightened his grip on the cable and sent a huge charge of electricity along the cable. Kukulcan howled in pain as the charge went between plates on his chest to his back, the charge striking through the beast's heart. Nikola kept up the electric current for as long as possible before he had to stop. The cable and plates fell to the ground. Nikola dropped to his knees, a sweat had broken out on his face and he struggled to breathe.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do more." Nikola panted as Helen had raced beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You did your best." Helen said as she held him close to her.

Kukulcan growled loudly as he righted himself and hissed at the pair.

"I'm so sorry Helen." Nikola panted again, "Just run, take the chopper and get out of here. I'll buy you some time."

"No Nikola, I'm not leaving you." Helen replied as she pulled an exhausted Nikola into her lap.

Kukulcan now had his body wrapped round the pair to stop them from escaping. He could tell Nikola wasn't going to give him any more trouble. Helen gently lay Nikola down on the ground before standing to confront Kukulcan.

"I can see why you were banished." Helen said.

"World domination. Who doesn't dream of it?" Kukulcan replied, his gaze shifted to Nikola as if knowing the vampire had those thoughts.

"Why? You were working with the most advanced civilisation the world knew." Helen asked.

"Why? I'm the most powerful abnormal in the world! Of course I should rule the world. And now I'm awake again, I shall. But first I need to stop you two from interfering with my plans." Kukulcan said.

Without warning a clawed wing struck out at Helen, pinning her to the ground. Helen yelped in pain as a claw strafed her side as it dug into the ground.

"Helen!" Nikola shouted as he tried to get up to rush to her side.

Kukulcan kept Helen pinned under her claws as he snorted towards Nikola. He was still so weak that Nikola was knocked over by the heat of his breath. Nikola didn't like how he had failed before he suddenly felt like he was floating in the air. Looking around he could see Kukulcan had picked him up with his other clawed wing as well as picking up Helen. Kukulcan held them tight in his grasp as he used his knuckles to pull himself through the tunnels of the temple. Finally Nikola heard the familiar sound of a Praxian wall door opening.

"Here's your new home, enjoy your eternal stay." Kukulcan sneered as he dumped them both in the room.

The pair grunted in pair as they hit the hard floor. Nikola tried to race for the door but it closed too quickly for him.

"Nooo!" Nikola shouted.

He tried to use his abilities to open the door but he couldn't detect any power. He knelt down to try and lift it but he wasn't strong enough and he could tell it would be useless even if he was at full strength.

"Nikola." Helen breathed out.

Nikola turned away from the door and went to Helen's side. The smell of blood was driving his altered side insane. Now he wished he had taken his medication. Gently he examined her wound. Helen cried out in pain.

"Sorry. It's not bad, just a scratch." Nikola said licking his lips at the sight of blood.

"It's always the smallest cuts that hurt the worse." Helen replied with a light chuckle.

Helen looked at his face and could tell something was wrong. His eyes were darkening and he held his jaw clenched tight.

"Nikola?" Helen asked as she reached up to him.

Nikola moved away from her.

"Don't." Nikola growled in his vampiric voice.

Helen understood his problem. Nikola could go for quite a while without his medication, but when he didn't have any like now; his vampire side took over as hunger took over. Now she was injured and he could smell blood and he was fighting his hunger due to his vow to never drink from a human. Plus she was Helen Magnus; he wouldn't hurt her now that they were what? Lovers? Partners? Helen didn't know what to call themselves. But now she knew they had to get out of here and she needed to help him.

"Nikola please. Let me help you." Helen replied as she went over to him.

Nikola tried to hold Helen back but a wave of complete exhaustion from his fight with Kukulcan and trying to hold his vampire side back hit him. Nikola finally allowed sleep to grab his body as he collapsed to the ground. Helen rushed to him and like she did outside she pulled him into her lap as she leaned back on the wall. Nikola was leaning against her body as she placed a leg either side of him to keep him supported against her. She held his hand while her other hand caressed his brow. She gently kissed the side of his head as she allowed herself the luxury of sleep as well with Nikola in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Helen awoke a few hours later to the feeling of weight against her chest. Opening her eyes fully and looking down at the weight she saw Nikola was still out like a light. Pressing a couple of fingers to his pulse point on his neck she could feel the steady slow beat. Nikola was still asleep. Not that Helen could blame him, Nikola had risked his own life to try and stop Kukulcan. Anymore and she knew he would risk using up his own electrical charge and possibly stopped his own heart. Plus he hadn't taken his medication so he was fighting himself for control. Helen caressed his brow and cheek before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Sleep Nikola." Helen whispered.

"Don't want to anymore." Came a groggy reply.

"Nikola you're no good to me dead on your feet." Helen countered.

"I need to get up." Nikola replied as he struggled to get out of Helen's grip but he was still so exhausted he couldn't leave it.

"Go to sleep. I'm not leaving you alone." Helen whispered to him as she hugged him to her.

"I'm afraid." Nikola barely whispered.

"Of what?" Helen asked.

"That I'll hurt you." Nikola admitted.

Helen didn't know what it was like, could never know. His inner vampire, the dormant genes in him that were awoken twice to reveal his vampire heritage, was waging war on his body for control. Every time Nikola closed his eyes he felt like the vampire was waking up and taking over. Maybe this is what it was like with Druitt every time he teleported, a piece of him was destroyed and the energy elemental got stronger. Nikola didn't want to be like Druitt. Ever since they took the source blood injection all those years ago, Nikola watched as Druitt became the monster and the pain it caused Helen. It was then he made his vow to never drink from humans. Yes he was sick from denying himself what his body now needed but he could see the pain Druitt caused Helen and he didn't want to end up like him. He cared for Helen far too much for that.

Nikola always believed that's why he always got a long with Helen so well was because the pair of them was like the outsiders. Him for being a foreigner and Helen for being a woman. But Nikola could see the intelligence in Helen and knew women deserved their rights. But who would believe a Serbian student at the time? No one. He wasn't British and everyone thought his ideas were mad. That's why he's made it his life's work to prove people wrong about himself. He wasn't mad, he can change the future and so could Helen. Nikola hoped they could change the future together.

But right now he could feel the monster within in and for once since learning about the truth about vampires and everything he had done to try and bring his race back to life, he was scared of it. Scared to be the monster, the demon, the killer. Helen wouldn't let him go so he could get to a safe distance and he felt trapped. The vampire within didn't like being trapped. He had to get out, he needed blood, he needed his medication. But he couldn't get it. Not in here, not in Helen's arms.

"Helen, please let me go. I don't want to hurt you." Nikola pleaded again.

"Just sleep Nikola." Helen told him again.

"No!" Nikola shouted and finally stumbled out of her arms to lean on the wall opposite.

Helen was stunned to see him suddenly get away from her. Helen didn't know the turmoil going on in his head.

"I'm not a monster, I'm not a killer, I'm not Druitt." Nikola mumbled as he shuffled along to hide in the corner.

Helen had heard him and started to get what was going on. She knew he was struggling to keep the vampire aside, but was the vampire a totally different man like Druitt when he let his energy elemental takes over? Or were Nikola and the vampire the same man?

"Nikola you're none of those things. You are yourself." Helen told him as she stood to walk over to him.

"Stay back! I might bite." Nikola was getting paranoid.

"Nikola you and your vampire side are the same man. If you as a human won't hurt me then neither will you if you went all vampire." Helen tried to reason with him.

Nikola looked at her as he thought on her words. They made sense but he really couldn't get them to sink in. Why? Nikola couldn't understand what was happening to him. He ended up hitting himself in the head as if that would let the words sink to no avail.

Helen hated watching him beat himself up. Nikola's exhaustion was causing this she reasoned. Helen decided Nikola was actually suffering with sleep deprivation. In turn this was making him lose his mind as he started hallucinating that he was a monster.

"Nikola, trust me. You won't hurt me. You need to sleep. Once you're fully rested you'll be fine. You put your body through way more then you normally would and it's taken a huge toll on you. Please sleep." Helen tried to reason with him again now she was in front of him and knelt down in front of him.

Nikola looked up at her and Helen had to fight a jump reaction as she saw he was now in vampire form. Helen knew she couldn't show any fear otherwise his mind will believe he was right and he'll slip further away. Instead she stood up and held her hands out to him. Nikola looked at his own taloned hands and Helen's delicate hands. Nikola couldn't work out how he was meant to hold her hands without hurting her. Helen could see he was struggling with his mind again so bent down and took his hands, taking care round his razor sharp talons. Helen knew full well those talons could tear through flesh like rice paper. With a gentle tug, Nikola finally stood up with Helen.

"I don't understand." Nikola stuttered out.

"Trust me." Helen said as she let go of his hands and wrapped her hands round his neck and buried them into his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss.

She could feel his sharp teeth on her lips but they didn't cut her. It took Nikola a little while before he responded and kissed her back. His hands slipped down her lower back and pulled her closer to him. When the need for air caused them to part, both were breathless and Nikola was amazed that he hadn't hurt Helen at all.

"See, same man, same man I love." Helen told him as she played with the back of his head.

Taking a few unsteady breaths, Nikola got himself under control as he returned to human form.

"I think I need to sleep." Nikola admitted.

"Good boy." Helen joked.

Nikola chuckled before pulling Helen even closer for an even deeper kiss as he slipped a hand under her top. Helen pulled back a little.

"I said sleep nothing more." Helen told him.

"Spoil sport." Nikola pouted before lying down on the floor.

Helen joined him and lay back into his him, her back against his front. Nikola wrapped his arms protectively around her. When he believed Helen was asleep he started kissing the back of her neck and moved a hand from her stomach and gradually going lower.

"Nikola!" Helen barked.

"I was asleep" Nikola tried to lie.

"Dream it not act it." Helen told him as she shuffled against his body to get comfy holding back a giggle at his moan.

"So not fair you evil woman." Nikola grumbled as he tried to control his body down from rolling her onto her back and ravaging her there and then.

Helen just grinned before allowing sleep to take a hold of her. Nikola tried to stay awake but it didn't work before he drifted off to sleep again. Now he knew he wasn't a monster but he knew if he didn't get his medication soon, his body would be too weak to even wake up.

It felt like days later when Nikola woke up. He could feel a nice weight on his body and pleasant warmth over him. Some when during their sleep his shirt was undone and Helens' head was resting on his now bare chest with an arm lazy strewn across his hip. Nikola smiled as he remembered he was under orders to only dream but apparently Helen could act in her sleep on him. That's when he realised his trousers actually felt loose round his waist. With a free hand he checked his trousers to find his belt undone and his trousers were unzipped.

"Helen you naughty little minx." Nikola muttered.

"You slept better though." Came a mumbled reply from his chest.

Nikola's eyes shot open wider as he realised she was actually awake. Helen kissed a wet trail of kisses across his chest before blowing cool air across the wet line. Nikola gasped as his body arched under the cool touch.

"Helen Magnus, who corrupted you?" Nikola gasped out.

Helen just laughed before trying to sit up. Nikola had other ideas as he rolled them both over so he lay on top of her.

"Oh you're not getting away from that one." Nikola told her as he assault her neck ear.

Helen let her head fall the other way so he could kiss her better. Her fingers pressed into the back of his skull to stop him from moving away while she wrapped a leg round his waist to pull him closer to her. But her mind slipped into survival mode as she knew this wasn't hers, no their bedroom and they needed to stop Kukulcan.

"Nikola we really need to get out of here." Helen breathed as Nikola changed sides.

"Uh huh. I'll have you out of those clothes in seconds." He replied between kisses and licks.

"No this room. We need to stop Kukulcan." Helen tried to resist the pleasure Nikola was giving her as he started to grind against her.

"Come on, please Helen, I haven't made love to you in a few days now." Nikola pouted as she looked into Helen's eyes with puppy dog eyes of his own.

"Don't look at me like that." Helen ordered him.

Nikola dropped his bottom lip, batted his eyelids and whimpered like a dog in time to grinding against her. Helen was having a very difficult time of resisting the man pressed against her.

"Please Nikola." Helen closed her eyes to shut out the puppy eyes.

"What Helen?" Nikola asked as he started kissing a new path down her neck and to the top of her chest.

"Oh god." Helen was losing the battle fast.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." Nikola smiled against her as he hands lifted Helen's top up.

"Make it bloody quick." Helen gave up as her fingers found purchase in his hair and pulled his lips to hers.

"Well you've already undone my trousers so I'll say you knew you were going to do this in the morning." Nikola chuckled between heated kisses.

Helen just growled at him. Nikola just smiled as he gave up on her top and slid a hand slowly down her side to fiddle with her own trousers. Helen's mind was at war with itself again. She knew they had to get out of this situation but at the same time she really needed Nikola. And Helen knew that all Nikola could think about was her, she needed him to get his scientist head thinking. She thought fast at how to distract him now that her trousers were undone as well.

"Can you send a message to the autotype?" Helen asked.

Nikola stopped kissing her chest momentarily to look at her as he thought about what she said.

"Huh?" Nikola asked, his brain now confused.

Helen resisted a smirk as she knew she had distracted him. Now to get him thinking.

"Can you send a message to the autotype like you did in Columbia?" Helen asked again trying hard to keep her hands of his naked chest before her.

Nikola thought for a few moments before answering. Helen's plan was working he was now starting to think.

"Well I could. But no one is home to get the message." Nikola replied.

"Damn! What about a message to a radio like the one Henry is carrying?" Helen asked.

"Not sure if it'll work." Nikola replied thinking still.

"Well didn't you have something to do with the invention of the radio or was that Edison?" Helen baited him using a name that he knew Nikola hated.

"Don't mention that name to me!" Nikola was slightly angered but this only brought his attention fully to the task of getting a message out.

Now how could he send a message like he did with the autotype? Suddenly like a light bulb switched on in his head, he got it. Like a shot he stood up and examined the door again before concentrating for a few minutes. Helen stood up and buckled her trousers back up; she watched Nikola and was amazed that his trousers still stayed up on his slender hips. Helen was hoping for a miracle like back in Africa when he opened the door to Afinas' tomb. Nikola finally turned away from the door and faced Helen.

"Now let's see if my protégé can pass his first test." Nikola said smugly.

"Protégé?" Helen asked.

"Oh yes before you guys decided to brand me as the bad guy as usual, I accepted little Heinrich's offer. He's my protégé." Nikola replied, he couldn't hide the anger in his words at the start but he soon lightened when he mentioned he had a protégé.

"Look I'm sorry we thought the worse." Helen apologised as she walked over to him "But I'm glad you're taking on a protégé."

"Well after Edison it's hard to trust anyone except you." Nikola replied.

Helen chuckled as she pulled Nikola towards her into a tight embrace.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Helen asked.

"I'm not sure; we've been here for 3 days already. Depends if he got my message and if he can convince Will to come after us." Nikola replied.

"3 days?" Helen seemed shocked; it didn't feel that long at all.

"I have an excellent body clock." Nikola seemed quite chuffed.

Nikola pulled out of Helen's embrace to sit down on the floor against the wall and held his arms out to her. Helen walked over to him and sat down between his legs and leaned back into his chest. Nikola wrapped his arms around her and Helen rested her own arms on top of his. Nikola let out a low growl as he buried his head into the back of her neck, kissing and nipping gently. Helen couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. His hands began to wonder over her body as he continued kissing her.

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman with a dark brown spiky hair and blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, a t-shirt and a dusty black jacket which Nikola seemed to remember but couldn't place it as it was so dusty.

"Whoops, wrong room." The young woman spoke with a hint of a British accent.

Nikola growled into Helen's neck obviously not enjoying the distraction. Helen tried not to laugh as she could feel him against her back.

"Who are you so we can thank you properly?" Helen asked.

"I can't say but I need your help in bringing down old dragon breath out here." The young woman said as she stormed back out the room.

Helen jumped along with Nikola glad to be out of the room. Nikola quickly did his trousers back up again and belt before following Helen out of the room. The young woman was leaning against the wall outside.

"Took your time." She muttered.

"Seriously who are you?" Nikola now asked not liking the woman's attitude towards them.

"Like I said you don't need to know. I won't exist anymore after that damn tyrant is taken down." The woman spat out.

"You're from the future aren't you?" Helen asked as she seemed to click.

The young woman just clapped sarcastically before heading off again.

"Right I really want to know who her parents are and tell them they should have taught you some manners." Nikola told the woman as they followed her.

"Is there a name we can call you?" Helen asked.

"I can't give you my real name but how about Sudbina." The woman said back.

"That's Serbian! Means fate." Nikola seemed shocked to hear another British person other than Helen knowing his native tongue.

"And the fate of the future will be decided today." Sudbina replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Sudbina lead them outside the temple. It was dark outside as she lead them back to their tent. Nikola and Helen couldn't help but look back at the temple expecting to see Kukulcan to be at the top. Once they were inside their tent, Nikola went on a mad hunt for his medication. He found the bottle and held it like it was a valuable prize that could break at any second.

"Nikola, drink it slowly. You've been deprived for too long and I don't want you going into shock." Helen told him.

Nikola nodded as he slowly sipped at his medication. Never had he felt so glad to feel the red liquid slither down this throat. His strength returning and he felt like his usual self again. Helen held his hand and smiled at him glad to have him back to himself again. Nikola gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Finally Helen had to ask about Kukulcan.

"Where is Kukulcan?" Helen asked noting that they hadn't seen him at all.

"Not sure. Haven't seen old tyrant face in a few days." Sudbina replied as she went to the back of the tent.

"Why do you keep calling him a tyrant?" Helen asked.

Nikola was watching Sudbina. He felt like he should know her somehow but he couldn't place the link between her and himself. He watched as she stopped by a larger object hiding under a piece of tarp before stiffening. Clearly she really did not like Kukulcan at all and he obviously did something in her timeline to make her this bitter.

"Because of what he does. He's a tyrant. He killed every last human on earth so only abnormals remained to be his slaves. He even went as far as finding the underground sanctuary and threatened to destroy it if we all didn't leave and return to the old city sanctuary. He forced everyone to rebuild that sanctuary and once it was done he destroyed the underground sanctuary which became a refuge for the very last humans. That's why I decided to come back in time and kill him before he took over the world." Sudbina was spitting sparks.

"How do you intend to do that? I tried everything I could on that monster and I barely slowed him down." Nikola asked as he remembered how badly that encounter went.

"With this." Sudbina said as she lifted the tarp.

Helen didn't know what it was but seeing Nikola's eyes widen she knew he recognised it.

"That can't be. It's still in the design process back home. Where did you get this weapon?" Nikola asked as he went to take a closer look.

"If this is your Death Ray weapon I'll kill you for real this time rather than fake your death." Helen threatened.

Nikola gulped and decided to not use its name.

"But the design is different from the one back home. This must of taken years to get to this point." Nikola carefully said.

"It is your bloody Death Ray. Right where's my gun!" Helen yelled.

"Helen wait for just a moment. There is obviously a very good reason why I finished this project." Nikola pleaded as saw Helen had found her gun.

Helen took the safety off and aimed it at him. Nikola remained calm as he walked towards her and wrapped a hand around her hand holding the gun and moved its aim away.

"Please just wait till you shoot me." Nikola pleaded again.

"He's right. It took him 15 years to figure out how to reconfigure it for its one sole purpose. But by then the only time it will be effective is now." Sudbina added.

Helen put the safety back on before holstering the gun. Nikola breathed a sigh of relief.

"What purpose?" Helen asked.

"To kill Kukulcan. It can only be used now as he's still weak from being in stasis but he won't stay like that for long. Plus he's nowhere near the size he'll get in a few years time as his powers grow." Sudbina explained.

Outside they heard a car pull up and skid to a halt. Henry, Will and Kate came bursting in. And breathed a sigh of relief that Helen and Nikola were ok.

"Got your message!" Henry panted.

"Good job Henry" Nikola was pleased as he went over to the young man and slapped him on the back.

Henry couldn't help the smile spread across his face.

"Ok so who is she?"Will asked pointing at Sudbina.

"I'm from the future and don't worry your little head over me Will. I can take care of myself." Sudbina replied sarcastically.

"Oh great another Nikola with more attitude." Will replied.

Now everyone stopped to look between Nikola and Sudbina. Could it really be?

"No way can you be his daughter." Kate piped up thinking it was impossible.

"Who my parents are doesn't matter. What matters is we need to lure that dragon back here." Sudbina snapped.

"So who are your parents?" Nikola asked.

Now it was mentioned he couldn't shake that thought from his head. Helen was the only person he would have trusted with any lethal weapon he created and Sudbina was clearly not Helen. Which left him thinking would he possibly trust his own child with something he created? But then he didn't have any unless he does in the future. Now he was closer to her he could some facial features which were clearly his. His mouth, his nose even the shape of her face was like his own. And the black jacket, now he was closer he recognised it straight away. It was the jacket he wore to Columbia when those multipedes attacked him. Why was she wearing one of his jackets?

"Like I said it's of no concern cause I'll be dead once I fire this weapon. Plus travelling through a time travelling rift, not good on the body." Sudbina replied.

"Radiation sickness. If we got you back to the sanctuary we could re-create the Praxian cure for you." Helen replied.

"I'm dead no matter what. This weapon unleashes so much radiation that it'll kill me and Kukulcan." Sudbina replied.

"Well then I'll fire it. Being a vampire I can survive radiation." Nikola offered.

"It'll kill you if you tried. Like I said the amount it gives off in close range is way more than the rift." Sudbina replied.

"Who's Kukulcan?" Will asked.

As if knowing, a screeching roar echoed the sky.

"The Quetzalcoatl." Helen replied pointing outside.

Sudbina picked up the weapon as everyone left the tent. Nikola grabbed Sudbina's arm and wouldn't let go.

"Tell me who your parent's are?" Nikola demanded.

Sudbina looked towards the tent entrance and saw it was only herself and Nikola left. She turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes. Oh how they looked so much more different then in 20 years time. He wasn't the tired man she knew and loved. He didn't have as much worry and concern on his face as he thought every day was the day his family was going to be killed. Now she really got to see the side her mother loved him for. No cares about death because he was immortal. Just lived each day like it was an adventure with some new discovery or invention to be made every day. But yet under it all the love he felt for her mother. She couldn't hide it any longer, she knew this would destroy him after today but he deserved to know.

"You and Helen." Sudbina replied.

A single tear fell from her face. Nikola was stunned. He was a father and she was going to die the moment she fired the weapon he had designed and built in the future. He couldn't let it happen.

"Don't use this weapon. Let me." Nikola was upset and Sudbina knew it.

"I have to. It took me the last 5 years to convince you to let me do this. But know this dad. Don't let my death stop you from living your life with mum and maybe even another child. I don't want to die knowing I'm still causing you pain. I could never rest knowing that." Sudbina couldn't stop tears from falling and neither could Nikola.

He pulled her into a hug. He felt like the world was doing the ultimate hurt to him and he didn't want to go. Helen walked back in and saw them hugging and could clearly hear the sobs. Helen didn't know what to feel, jealous, angry or curious. Nikola saw Helen in the corner of his eyes and reluctantly let Sudbina go.

"Sorry. Some things needed to be said in private." Nikola said as he wiped his tears away before following Helen out with Sudbina behind her.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Helen asked.

Nikola was torn. She did deserve to know but then all he could think about was Helen would think this was Ashley all over again and he was already feeling that guilt once again rising. Only this time it wasn't Helen's daughter who was going to die it was his own.

"Just something about the future. But it's fine. We'll fix it." Nikola replied.

Helen didn't believe him but she respected him enough to know it was something she didn't need to know right now. The loud roar brought them both out of their thoughts again.


	11. Chapter 11

Kukulcan was at the top of the temple. The lightning storm had returned and was centred above Kukulcan. Lightning struck his spines down his feathered back. Electricity seemed to spark across his body and bolt by bolt he seemed to be getting bigger.

"That's one big dragon." Henry commented nervously.

"We have to stop him." Helen told her team.

"Ok how?" Will asked not sure how to bring down a creature this big without a weapon which was also on the large scale.

"I have the weapon but I need to get close for it to be effective. Just keep him where he is and I'll take him down." Sudbina replied as she held the cannon ready.

Nikola couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Oh yes, she certainly had Helen's confidence in her. Everyone got there stunners out and set them to max charge. They knew they had to distract Kukulcan long enough for Sudbina to get to the top of the temple and fire the weapon. It sounded simple enough. But something this large, everyone knew was extremely dangerous. And to be a former council member alongside Kali and Kanaan who they'd seen both of them in action, they knew he was not going to be easy. Everyone fanned out so they couldn't be picked out so easily.

Nikola gave Sudbina a pleading look to not do this but her answer was only to mouth to him 'I'm sorry dad.' Nikola still couldn't help his chest swell with pride at being called dad. Sudbina made a dash for the temple and everyone knew that was there cue to start distracting.

Helen began firing her gun as the small red dots hit Kukulcan in the head. They didn't do much damage but it turned his attention towards her.

"You fool! You can't stop me!" Kukulcan bellowed.

Now Kate began to fire towards the back of Kukulcans' head which he left exposed to yell at Helen. Kukulcan growled as he turned his head towards Kate now. Nikola and Helen recognised the fiery glow coming from the back of his throat.

"Move! He breathes fire!" Nikola yelled.

"What!" Will yelled wishing they were told that piece of information sooner.

Kate had frozen to the spot. The fire rose up Kukulcans' throat. The odd lick of flame could be seen getting higher and higher. Nikola ran towards the terrified woman and pushed her towards the temple. A crack was heard as his shoulder clipped the wall and he spun them both around so Kate landed on top of him. The fire missed them both as Will, Henry and Helen began firing, focusing on the same spot. The fire scorched a line on the ground but didn't hit anyone. Small pock mark began to dent Kukulcans' thick scales but they still couldn't penetrate them.

Kate scrambled off of Nikola so fast she ended up kneeing him in the gut. Nikola wheezed but grateful it wasn't lower. He stood up once Kate was standing and twirled his arm around till he felt the pop and crack of it going back into place. Kate did her best to hold back the automatic gag reaction. She had just been saved by the man who she had made a living hell on this mission.

"You saved my life." Kate said in mild shock.

"You're welcome." Nikola replied his voice like a growl while in vampire form.

Kukulcan snarled loudly as his attention turned to the three easy targets firing at him. He inhaled deeply getting ready to fire another deadly blast. Nikola looked up the steps and could see Sudbina was nearly there but he also caught sight of what Kukulcan was about to do. He ran as fast as he could towards Helen and the rest.

"Place a hand on me and don't let go!" He ordered once he got there and concentrated.

Helen recognised the blue haze surrounding them all as his EM shield. She had no idea if it'll work but she prayed it did as she held Nikola's hand tight. Will and Henry held his shoulders. Nikola held his hands out in front of him towards Kukulcan trying to create a main focal point for his shield. Kukulcan exhaled and unleashed his fiery breath towards the group. The shield was holding but the heat inside was immense. Nikola could feel his hands were already starting to blister but he had to hold on. Kukulcan kept up the torrent of fire for quite a while knowing Nikola couldn't last forever. Kukulcan knew from the last time he faced Nikola that the vampire didn't have the strength to win. Nikola could feel something trickle out of his nose and from the metallic smell he could tell it was his own blood. Nikola could feel he was about to collapse to the floor. Helen, Henry and Will held him up and shouted in his ear to hold on.

Just as the shield began to fade the fire had stopped as Kukulcan roared in agony. Nikola let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he slumped to the floor. Helen automatically began checking him over as she found the always present handkerchief on him to clean up the blood. Henry and Will cheered at him as they clapped his shoulder as best they could and shock his hand. They had never been so relieved to have survived and knew it was a miracle that they had.

"I'm so sorry." Nikola mumbled as Helen cleaned him up.

"You did brilliantly." Helen encouraged him and gave him a quick kiss.

Another roar of pain echoed across the sky and everyone turned their attention up to the top of the temple. Sudbina was firing short bursts at Kukulcan and they could clearly see holes in the creatures' thick hide. Thick blood slowly flowed from them but he wasn't going down. Sudbina realised the short bursts weren't going to work and even by the time they did, the weapon would of killed her. Deciding to go against the advice she was given by her father in the future she had to do a continuous burst. But before she could fire, Kukulcan had taken off into the sky. The wind from his lift off knocked her to her back.

"No! Get back here you coward!" Sudbina shouted into the sky.

Sudbina felt dizzy, the radiation already taking a toll on her young body. She could tell her organs were failing and her hands were badly burnt and red from the radiation. It was only her parents' exposure to the source blood and Nikola's natural vampire genes that allowed her to survive this long. But even then they weren't enough. Her body was slowly unravelling as she no longer existed. By interrupting Helen and Nikola back then in their prison cell she had stopped herself from being conceived. Above her came a triumphant roar followed by a growling laugh. The titanic wings of Kukulcan thumped as he turned to line up his dive attack.

Nikola couldn't stand it any longer. He got to his feet and began running towards the temple but he was still weak and collapsed against the steps. He heard and felt the crack as ribs broke. Helen ran to catch up to him and wrapped a supporting arm around him as he clutched his chest in agony.

"I have to stop her from firing that weapon!" Nikola muttered angry that he had to stop.

"Why?" Helen asked.

"She's our daughter." Nikola yelled and tried to hold back a sob.

Will, Henry and Kate had caught up and heard his outburst. But as they looked up they could tell it was too late. Kukulcan was in a full dive. Wings tucked against his body but held tense ready to spread and avoid crashing. His long body was as straight as arrow. A fiery glow illuminated the temple. Sudbina noticed as she took aim and held her finger down on the trigger one last time. After a few seconds she couldn't stop the agonising scream coming from her lips. The bolt stream went straight down Kukulcans' throat and into his chest cavity, disintegrating his organ as it passed. Kukulcan automatically arched his body in pain and the bolt tore out his back and destroyed a good chunk of his spine and his twisted back spikes snapped and fell to the ground like giant needles. He spread his wings but he couldn't stop himself in time before crashing belly first into the side of the temple. The ancient masonry cracked and shifted under the immense weight hitting it. His head came crashing down the other side of the temple, narrowly missing Sudbina. Helen and the rest had to hit the ground quickly to avoid being crushed under the ancient leathery wings as the force of impact forced them to wrap round the temple in a hug like grip.

Sudbina laughed as she had done it. She let go of the cannon as she lay on her back and rolled her head to the side to look at the now defeated Kukulcan. Oh how she had dreamed of this day. Knew everyone from her time dreamed of it as well.

"Ha. Beaten by the future you tyrant!" Sudbina spat at Kukulcan.

Helen and the rest were running to the top of the temple as they noticed that stone work was falling around the place as Kukulcan began to slide down to the ground towards his tail. As his head began to slid back past Sudbina they all noticed the snarl on his face as he dimly lit dying eyes opened once more as he raised a clawed wing and slammed it down on Sudbina.

Nikolas scream seemed to be muted as he watched in horror. Even Helen could feel her tears flowing freely. Just as the light was fading out of Kukulcans' eyes he raised his bloody claws showing he had literally punctured the young woman's body. Kukulcans' went pitch black as all life was extinguished from him and he finally slid down the temple into a mass heap of coils, scales, feathers and spikes. Helen and Nikola finished climbing the last few steps and raced the to the girls side as she coughed and groaned in pain. Helen pulled Sudbina into her arms while Nikola held her hand. Sudbina held his hand tightly in return.

"I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused." Sudbina choked out as blood began to fill her chest cavity.

"Just hang in there." Helen pleaded with her as she sobbed.

"It's too late for me mum." Sudbina gurgled as blood ran flowed freely from her mouth.

Henry, will and Kate couldn't believe what they saw and could all feel tears prickling their eyes, especially Henry. Henry had always viewed Helen as his adopted mum and loved having Ashley around as his sister. Nikola couldn't face the pain. His chest felt tight as he struggled to breathe. Why did this have to happen to him? Just as his mind was accepting the thought of being a father and Helen as his child's mother was settling in, this happened. It was being torn away from him every second. Nikola could feel Sudbina hold on his hand loosen along with his will to live.

Helen went to say something but Sudbinas' eyes closed forever as the damage her body had sustained had taken its final toll. Helen couldn't stop the tears from flowing as Kate appeared behind her and placed a comforting hand on her bosses shoulder. Helen couldn't stop the thought that maybe she was in fact pregnant. Not that she hadn't thought about being a mother again as she loved it when she had Ashley and now her relationship with Nikola had changed she wondered if it was still possible. Plus the thought of Nikola Tesla being a father wasn't really a bad idea. Yes he would prattle on forever that he was reviving his race and how it would be glorious but deep down he did have a noble heart of gold. But Helen knew right now she had to take comfort in the fact that her altered timeline daughter had sacrificed herself to free every abnormal and human on this planet and they didn't even know. She looked over at Nikola to see how he was coping and instantly knew something was drastically wrong with him.

Nikola was holding his chest and was gulping air to no avail before his eyes rolled back and he went limp. Will and Henry leapt at him and managed to catch him before he struck his head on the stone floor. Henry looked between the lifeless body of his new mentor and Helen. Will was checking for a pulse and couldn't find one, not sure if that was normal or not for a vampire.

"No pulse!" Will exclaimed.

Will was shocked that Nikola Tesla the annoying vampire who survived Jack the Ripper and even an explosion could suddenly die. Helen gently laid Sudbinas' body down as she went over to Nikolas prone body. Her Doctor's mind kicked into high gear as she tore open his shirt and began CPR on him. Henry got to work on the stunners to try and jury-rig a defibrillator.

"Wake up you stupid Serbian vampire. You're not dying on me for real this time!" Helen shouted at Nikola during the chest compressions.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue  
It had been a week since the incident at Chichén Itzá. Helen was walking the corridors of the underground Sanctuary looking empty. The rest of the team respected that she just needed some alone time to get her head around that time. The massive blow that had been dealt to her was leaving her in pain that just refused to heal. As she walked the corridors she had subconsciously walked towards a lab she had avoided since then. It was dark inside and she normally walked past it but today she decided to go inside. She felt ready to enter the place.

Once she entered the sound proof room she could hear curse words as well as a crashing sound. Helen was momentarily startled not expecting there to be anyone inside. Helen walked further into the room and noticed there was a lamp that was dimly lighting the room. The figure in the lab was screwing up bits of paper and throwing them around the lab. Then kicking them before finally ripping it to shreds before chucking the pieces into a bin and setting fire to them. Helen remained in the shadows watching the figure. The figure picked up the bottle of wine that was left on the table and took a long swig of it watching the fire for a few moments before roaring at the sight of the fire and throwing the bottle against the wall sending red liquid and shattered glass all over the wall and floor. The figure then got another bin of water and poured it over the fire. The figure was shaking as his body was racked with sobs. The figure stumbled backwards till they crashed into a metal lab table. Gripping it with hand to hold them upright while the other covered their eyes. Helen watched as her own body responded to seeing so much pain on one body. The figure turned around and leaned heavily on the table to use both hands to cover their face.

Helen emerged from the shadows and stood behind them as she wrapped her arms around their slender shoulders as sobs of her own flowed. The figure stood up right then and turned to face the intruder they knew had been there. Helen pulled the figure even closer. The figure let a fresh wave of tears flow as they're limp arms took a while before responding to the embrace and hugging her close to themselves. Helen responded to their response and pulled even tighter on the person's neck, needing to feel the person against her body. It wasn't until she heard a hiss in pain that she let the figure go. The figure clutched at his chest over there heart. Helen tore open there shirt to examine the cause of the pain. The chest in question looked perfect in every way. Well defined lean muscles that showed no injury until she looked over there heart and saw the red line. Helen was shocked to see it was healing this slowly considering the man's physiology. Helen couldn't stop the shudder as she remembered the cause of the line.

It was a week ago when the figure had quite literally died due to a loss. Helen had begun CPR but it just wasn't working. She had ended up opening his chest up to massage the figure's heart in her own hands. Henry had finally got a working defibrillator working out of a stunner and they applied the charge directly to heart. It had taken ages and even though Will was ready to call it quits, Helen wasn't going to give up. It had seemed like a miracle when she felt the heart in her hands beat on its own accord as it picked up the pace into a slow rhythm.

It was the one thing that had been keeping her awake every night since then. His death. Not the one back in 1943. Helen knew he was actually alive the whole time but hidden somewhere in the world. But his death a week ago had been her undoing. She had accepted in her mind that she loved him, truly loved him. If she was to be honest, even more then Druitt. But then they were both dealt the blow about Sudbina and then her death shortly after. Helen knew it was hitting Nikola slightly harder then herself. Helen had been a mother before and had suffered at that loss. But Nikola, he knew nothing about being a father. Hell she never knew a time he had actually spent time with a baby or a child. Trust fund teenagers didn't count. She remembered he had brought it up once that morning they flew to Mexico but she didn't answer him. Helen in truth was afraid to think of being a mother again. All she could think about was Ashley. But then a small corner of her mind was screaming 'let Nikola have a chance at being a parent'. Once they had gotten home and Helen had patched Nikola up properly she ran a pregnancy test but it came back negative. She went to speak to him about it but he had gone. Disappeared. By the time they had tracked him down on the cameras it was too late. He was in the sewer tunnels and gone. Till now.

"I've missed you." Helen told him as she pressed her cheek against his bare chest. Wanting to feel the thumping muscle against her skin.

"I've missed you too love." Nikola replied as he held to him ignoring the pain from his chest.

Nikola was shocked when he had woken up from dying to find his chest open and Helen's hand on his heart. She had literally held his heart and his life in her hands. He was scared but he also took it as a way of her showing how much she loved him.

"Where did you do?" Helen asked.

Nikola winced at the question. He knew she wasn't going to let him forget this but he felt like he had to get away. He was questioning his immortality and being told he was a father then an hour later having it torn from him again. He needed to think. Needed to get his own head round things.

"New Yorker hotel. I just sat on the roof thinking and feeding any pigeons that came my way." Nikola replied before adding as he hugged Helen tighter to him. "God I've made so many mistakes in my life. I've caused this place so many problems and blamed them on my rescuers rather than the real culprit myself. I wish I could correct them all. But I can only correct a couple now."

"Like what?" Helen asked.

"Never, ever let me build another weapon again." Nikola told her.

"You know our work; you know sometimes it's impossible without a little lethal force." Helen replied regretting the words as she knew the reason behind Nikola's words.

"Fine but if it's to be used against people we know and love I'm not doing it." Nikola told her.

"Ok." Helen said as she shifted closer to him.

"And lastly." Nikola said before lifting her chin to him and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Nikola could feel Helen respond to his kiss as her fingers found their way into his hair and held him tight. Helen could feel the slight stubble on his face but didn't care. It reminded her of when her and her team rescued him from Columbia. Oh how vulnerable he looked then all dirty and that stubble. Helen wanted to kiss him then but her anger towards her stopped her. Right now she was just glad to have him against her body and tasting him again. Even Nikola was glad with that feeling. Helen moaned into his mouth as he began to undo her blouse knowing where this was going.

"Not here." Helen whispered against his lips.

"Yes here. I need you Helen so much." Nikola whispered back as his lips ghost over her jaw to her neck as he pushed his hips against her.

"Nikola lets go back to our room. Right now this room has bad thoughts and pain and I'd rather be somewhere safe." Helen breathed against him as his hips pinned her to the table and she could feel his teeth grazing her neck.

Nikola ghosted back to her lips as he held her eyes, his lips so close but still too far.

"Speaking of pain, there's something Sudbina told me in the tent which I think needs to be said now. She told me to not let her death stop living our lives together. Even if it leads to another child." Nikola told her.

"Nikola." Helen went to question him but he placed a finger to her lips.

"I'm not asking for children now Helen. That's for you to decide. Now let me finish. Sudbina also said she didn't want to die knowing she was still causing us pain. She could never rest knowing that." Nikola finished.

Helen looked deep into his smoky blues. She couldn't deny he did have a point. Sudbina had sacrificed her life for everyone. Helen didn't want to pain her memory with pain knowing she could never rest in peace. Helen could tell Nikola was thinking the same. But children. Helen knew that Sudbina had shocked her and if she was honest the negative test had left her feeling slightly upset. Nikola Tesla as a father, it had a ring to it but she was also glad he wasn't forcing her into it. After all they did have immortality to decide on that.

"Well I think it's time we both let her memory rest in peace." Helen told Nikola.

Nikola just nodded as he kissed her again before breaking the kiss as he led the way to their room. Once inside they both shed all clothes as they kissed each other towards the bed. Nikola lifted Helen up against him and she gladly wrapped round his body noticing how perfect they fitted against each other. Nikola gently lay her down on the bed as he followed her down and settled above her. They looked at each other's eyes for a split second before kissing each other and any part of their bodies they could reach in hot kisses. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans of pleasure as they stayed in each other's embrace all night making up for so much lost time.


End file.
